1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a game method for traffic reality entertainment system, to enable the portable device to receive different game data when the portable device is adjacent to a plurality of vehicles having a vehicular system and a plurality of traffic facilities at different locations, so as to generate different game contents according to the environment where a user (i.e. traveler and/or player) stays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game market has become a huge industry currently. A traditional game belongs to a console game which allows at least one person to play a game on a single console. However, with the popularization of computers and networks, game companies introduce online games played by the network. The online games allow different users to connect to a server at a time, and more fun is obtained by interacting with others in the game content. Therefore, online games get lots of consumers' attractions quickly, and it has a high market share soon.
The online games is mainly operated by utilizing computers, such as the desktop computer or the notebook, and the user needs to play the online games at a specific space, such as home or Internet Cafè. So, the user may still feel restricted and inconvenient in playing the online games. However, with the improvement and popularization of technology of mobile phones in our life, smart phone and tablet personal computer (tablet PC) are introduced gradually by companies. The feature of easy carrying is the major advantage for the smart phone and the tablet PC, so now the smart phone and the tablet PC can be seen everywhere.
The game companies starts to introduce related games for smart phone and the tablet PC because the smart phone and the tablet PC are powerful enough to perform the computation of the games. The game's image dpi (dots per inch) and the game content on smart phone and tablet PC are simplified since the computation speed of the smart phone and the tablet PC is inferior to that of the desktop computers or the notebook. However, the feature of passing the odd time for the game fits to the requirement of people who cannot spend much time on the game, so the game on the smart phone and the tablet PC are still popular for lots of users.
Except for the above computers, smart phone, or tablet PC, another game system is using a host connected with a TV to perform the game. The evolutionary process of the host is also transformed from the console game to the online game gradually. Additionally, the game companies introduce sensors, detectors, image capture device, or microphone to detect users' gestures or voices so the users can have a better feeling of game anticipation by doing a corresponding action in playing game.
However, no matter what kind of the game device, the game type, or the game method is used, the user may still need to stay indoors to play the game. The disadvantage of staying indoors for a long time is harmful to the health of the user, and the game still cannot be integrated with the users' living. Further, some problems in real life cannot be solved by using the game. According to disclosure in prior arts, there are lots of problems and drawbacks in the game system. So the inventor and people engaged in this industry aim at improving the problems and drawbacks described above.